Sammy Paul
Sammy Ben Yassia Paul (born on ) is an English YouTuber and filmmaker known for his channel ICOEPRproductions '(which stands for "In Case Of Emergency Please Run."). He has helped make a number of sketches, short films and web series. History Sammy created his channel on 24th August 2010. His first uploads were a mockumentary called BonBonBon - The Truth Hurts. He created his second channel 'What I'm Doing Now on the 28th July 2011, on which upon were posted two short 'series':' "'VideoShoeBox' "' and "'''PMS "' (pretentious monthly scrapbook). He has also worked on a number of projects with other UK filmmakers such as 'Bertie Gilbert' , 'Tim Hautekiet' and 'Thomas 'TomSka' Ridgewell.' '''Filmography' Sammy has worked on a few shortfilms. These include: The Fleeting Little Life of Peter Wright ,'' Rocks That Bleed ,'' ''Septem , Blue Sushi ,' 'Friend Like Me , One Another, and Let It Be ''. His films have been screened at the BFI , Sploid Film Festival and Buffer Festival . Him and Tim Hautekiet wrote a musical comedy together in August 2014, titled "What Have We Done? " (starring Tom Webter (TheRHExperience ) and TimH . Sammy worked on a couple of other series such as: Bad Burglars (TimH Films ), Project Library (TimH Films ) and Unnecessary Otter : Unnecessary Series (ChewingSand ) Personal life Sammy grew up in Bristol where he completed his GCSEs and A level. He went on to study English and Drama at'' ''the the University of Kent University of Kent . Then completed a Masters in Film at UCL . He now lives in London with fellow YouTuber Elliot Gough (ElliotExplicit ). In March 2015, Dodie Clark confirmed via Twitter that the two were dating. Dodie later announced that they had broken up around Summer in the City of 2015, but that they have remained friends. In early 2016 he announced on Twitter that he is bisexual. Trivia - His most viewed video is only 25 seconds, called "Edgar Wright Syndrome " (after the filmmaker Edgar Wright .) - He enjoys eating dates but can't eat pork. (As shown here .) - He can speak french and arabic. (As shown here,'' here ''and'' here '' .) - He can play the piano and guitar. (He has written and covered a number of songs such as: Loop De Loop and Sexually Fustrated Robot . - His mother was made a professor in May 2014. - He played the voice of Harry Potter in The Hillywood Show's "Friday" Parody . - He had a joint YouTube account with 16 other YouTubers called "Apple Bobbing For Beginners ". The posted a total of 34 videos from the 4th December 2011 to the 29th March 2014. Quotes "'''I am no more a 'bisexual filmmaker' as I am 'a filmmaker who prefers blondes'. Sexual preference is just a tiny part of who I am."' '"What kind of existence does '''Sam Pepper really have though? Re-emerging every few months with more foulness like a turd that just won't flush."' '"'''Based on my love for girls in summer dresses and guys in winter coats, my bisexuality seems to one way or another based on the season."' '"Death to the white man."''' Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:LGBT YouTubers